phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
HUcast
HUcast is a character class in Phantasy Star Online and Phantasy Star Zero. Characters in the HUcast designation include a Hunter, a type of class that specializes in melee combat, that is both an android and male. Kireek is a well-known template HUcast in Phantasy Star Online. Phantasy Star Online In Phantasy Star Online, HUcast are powerful melee classes that boast the strongest attack power in comparison to any other class in the game. With their high ATP, they are able to use partisans much earlier in the game. Although unable to cast techniques, HUcast can circumvent this by hunting Sinow Red to obtain the S-Red's Blade, which buffs the user with a level 3 Shifta/Deband. This is ideal for solo play, whereas in a party, the HUcast can potentially obtain the buffs from organic party mates. HUcast also have built-in HP recovery and an immunity to poison and paralysis. Additionally, they can detect hidden traps and set their own to assist them in combat. HUcast are able to wield a variety of weapons that each have their own uses depending on the situation in combat. These generally include: Sabers, Swords, Daggers, Partisans, Slicers, Double Sabers, Katanas, Claws, Twin Swords, Fists, Mechguns and Handguns. It is important to note that certain special weapons can only be wielded by specific gender and class combinations. Traps HUcast are armed with an arsenal of traps that can add some utility during battle. They can be set off either by a mob or by triggering them manually with a gun. For every 7 levels, HUcast will gain 1 additional trap for freeze and confusion, while damage traps add an additional 1 for every 11 levels grown. Slow traps are only accessible in PVP battle mode. The starting number of traps a HUcast will have is the following: *Damage: 2 *Freeze: 2 *Confuse: 2 *Slow: 2 (battle mode only) Material max Materials are rare items that can potentially be found in each field. Upon using them, a particular stat will be boosted slightly. *ATP / DFP / EVP / LCK: 150 total *HP: 125 total Phantasy Star Zero HUcast are a melee class in Phantasy Star Zero. They are close-range combat experts that have built-in HP recovery and immunity to poison. Although unable to cast techniques, HUcast can both detect hidden traps and set their own. Weapons that HUcast typically wield include Swords, Sabers, Spears, Daggers, Double Sabers, Shields, Gun Blades and Claws. Traps HUcast are armed with traps to assist them in combat. They can be set off either by a mob or by triggering them manually. Fire and heal traps have a set maximum of 5, while confusion and freeze traps will grow by 1 every 20 levels until they reach their maximum of 10 by level 100. Material max Materials are rare items that can potentially be found in each field. Upon using them, a particular stat will be boosted slightly. HUcast can use a maximum of 80 materials total. Gallery PSO Materials p32.jpg PSO Materials p33.jpg PSO Materials p34.jpg PSO Materials p35.jpg PSO Materials p36.jpg PSO Materials p37.jpg 030.jpg 031.jpg Psz promo artwork space.png References in other media *In Sonic Adventure 2 for the Dreamcast, players were able to unlock a multiplayer exclusive costume for Shadow by collecting all of his emblems in the game. It depicted the hedgehog in a red HUcast outfit similar to those found in Phantasy Star Online. Category:Character classes Category:Character Classes in Phantasy Star Online Category:Character Classes in Phantasy Star Zero